Her Last Year
by TinkerBellaGlitterWings
Summary: Hermione is in her last year,and is determined to have a good time! Multiple parings, mostly H/D but you'll also see Fred,Ginny,Harry& Ron and few surprises! UPDATED,Chapters SIX and SEVEN are up! Eight soon!
1. Chapter 1

Last day of summer.

At the Burrow.

Sunlight streamed through the open window into the small spare room, that had once been the room of Fred and George Weasley, landing right in the middle of a largish bed, which seemed to have a sleeping figure in it. Hermione Granger's sleeping figure to be precise.

Birds singing loudly couldn't wake the sleeping Gryffindor But a person jumping on her most certainly could.

Ginny Weasley was wide awake. And bored with her friend's loud snoring. She pounced.

"ugh!"

She landed right on Hermione's stomach.

"OW!"

Hermione's head had made contact with the ceiling.

"oh, sorry!" exclaimed Ginny. "I was bored and wanted you to wake up"

"Next time, just throw water on me" Hermione said Grumpily, as she rubbed her head.

"Really?"

"NO, not really Gin! Next time let me sleep!" Hermione wasn't really mad anymore and couldn't hide her smile.

Ginny saw it, and grinned back. "go get a shower and we'll go down for lunch"

"Lunch? It can't be lunchtime already!"

"It's 11:30, that's what happens when you stay up till 2" Ginny licked her lips, remembering what had kept them up.

Hermione caught her licking her lips and grinned foolishly, before walking in to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, swinging her hips seductively, leaving the door open behind her and turning on the water. she then stood in the doorway, facing away from Ginny and slowly pulled the bottom of her pajama-tank up over her head.

Ginny drew in a deep breath. Her stomach tightening and she felt herself get wet.

The body hugging shorts came off next, with Hermione bending all the way over to take them off.

Ginny couldn't believe that just watching Hermione strip was making her this hot.

Hermione was still facing into the bathroom, and was now running her hands up and down her luscious body, gently pushing her own breasts together before making her way down to her bright red thong which she started to pull down, excruciatingly slowly.

Ginny was just wearing a t-shirt and a matching pink thong. She quickly lost the shirt, creped up on the obviously waiting Hermione and pressed her large bouncy breasts in to the older girl's back before Hermione could get her thong even half way down to her knees.

"Mmmm" Hermione moaned. "what took you so long?"

Ginny's arms circled Hermione's waist gently, and hugged her tight, kissing her collarbone. "I was just watching the show" she said suggestively.

"Would you like to watch more" Hermione asked, just as suggestively

"mmm, I don't know" Ginny said thoughtfully "As much as watching you turns me on, now that I've got my hands on these..."she lightly bounced Hermione's Double D's "I don't think I want to give them up."

Hermione turned and faced the redhead, smushing her boobs in to Ginny's, and licked from her collarbone to her ear, biting the lobe ever so gently.

"I can make it worth your lonely hands" and bent her head in to Ginny's chest, flicking her tongue at the already erected nipple.

Ginny moaned.

And with that Hermione dragged her in to the bathroom, and had her sit on the flush.

Hermione got in the shower, letting the now cold water run over her fab body, letting it make her already hard nipples like rocks. Ginny Moaned again, having put her finger between her slippery lower lips. she had just touched her throbbing core when Hermione said "now, now none of that, just watch me Ginny"

Ginny Groaned in displeasure. Why couldn't Hermione see she was driving her mad? but she did as she was told, putting her hands between her knees, inches from where she wanted them.

"that's better...now watch me"

Hermione was soaked by now, and her wet hair was in her face, and resting on those amazing boobs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started massaging her rock hard nipples. She moaned "Ginny mmmmm" she left one hand on her breast and let the other wander down her long body, until it reached her neatly shaved folds. she pushed her thumb inside her self and moaned again. Ginny's thong was drenched. Hermione pulled her thumb out and thrust it in again, further this time. Again and again she did this. Finally she took her thumb out and ran it up her body and in to her mouth. she sucked it, moaning about Ginny.

The hand that had been on her breasts, moved down to take over, and this time two fingers slide in with ease. The first time she pulled them out they were coated in Hermione-ness. Hermione leaned over to Ginny and ran those same fingers over her lips, making Ginny gasp and then the fingers went in all the way. Ginny started licking them clean, moaning and getting wetter all the while.

Hermione removed the fingers, and Ginny made a sad face.

"Aww, is my Ginny sad?" Hermione asked teasingly. "I've got something that will make you feel all happy again"

And she motioned Ginny to come over in to the shower with her. Ginny stood, and went to remove her still soaking thong, when Hermione shook her head "Mine" she said, and fell to her knees, she motioned for Ginny once again, and this time Ginny moved quickly to join.

Hermione Magicked hand holds for Ginny and then ,when the younger girl was holding on tight, spread her legs. Hermione started with Ginny's right knee, rubbing her lips, breasts and hands all over and then up her thigh, laying light little kisses that where heaven and hell to the petite redhead. when she finally reached Ginny's sweet spot she gently let her finger rub against the thin fabric. her finger went back far and reached the smallest part of the thong. and there, she slipped it between Ginny's soft skin and the satiny fabric and ran her finger back to Ginny's front. She could feel Ginny's warmth and her wetness, and hear the girl begging to be touched on the inside.

Ginny got a very pleasant surprise when Hermione slip, not one, but 4 fingers in to the begging beauty. In and out she pushed harder, and harder, faster and faster until, Ginny's moans began to build, and then, just before Ginny reached her orgasm, the fingers where taken away. Ginny whimpered. The fingers were replaced with something even better- Hermione's soft tongue slid in between Ginny's folds and nuzzled against her core. Hermione's little flicks, were beautiful and terrible and Ginny could feel her orgasm grow when suddenly Hermione slipped two fingers deep in her hole. The added pumping motion from Hermione's fingers pushed Ginny over the edge, and she let out a loud moan, as she came in Hermione's waiting mouth.

Hermione's tongue already lapping at the spilling cum. The feeling of that velvety soft touch slipping in and out of her, and Hermione's soft lips sucking gently on her folds brought Ginny another wave of pleasure, one that matched the first with it's intensity, and when Hermione thrust two fingers in, hard, the wave crushed Ginny as she was sent over the edge again. She wanted more. She started moving with Hermione's fingers, and Hermione added another one, and then another. Adding her thumb, Hermione brought Ginny to her third screaming orgasm

Ginny was spent. she let go of the hand holds and cuddled up with Hermione in the bathtub. Hermione turned off the now ice cold water, and snuggled back to her. For a few minutes.

"Ginny?"

"hmm?"

"Do you think we could move somewhere more comfy? like, say my bed?"

Ginny nodded into Hermione's chest. they bounced in her face, making the redhead perk up.

"My turn," she said grinning wickedly "Race you"

Ginny won the race to the bed and quickly pulled Hermione down on it with her. she then lay on her side, beside her, resting her hand on Hermione's flat tummy, crossing her leg over Hermione's and pulling a red silk scarf out of no where.

"Am I in charge this time?" she asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to here it anyway.

Hermione licked her lips and then licked Ginny's "100 percent in charge" she cooed.

"Good. Now close your eyes" she commanded. Hermione did.

Ginny draped the silk scarf on Hermione breasts, and produced 4 more in black satin. The red one was left on Hermione's Breast, but each of the black ones was tied,(quite loosely) to a wrist or an ankle, and then to the bedpost.

Ginny ran the red scarf between Hermione's jiggling boobs, and then up her face, tying it securely around her eyes. she Kissed Hermione softly, before sitting on her stomach and sucking, biting and pinching her nipples, making them hard. She then used her own hard nipples to tease Hermione. Dragging them over her cheeks and mouth, but not letting her suck them, she lightly slapped Hermione's bottom when the older girls tongue managed to flick her nipple. "Now now, none of that, let me have my fun"

She turned around, so that her back was to Hermione's face. she laid down, so she was still on top of Hermione and gently spread the slippery lips and gently ran her tongue down towards Hermione pulsing core. The girl whimpered with pleasure, and called for Ginny to let her do the same to her- other wise know as "69". Ginny quickly gave in to that lovely idea, and back her self up so Hermione could easily taste her and pleasure her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Ginny you taste so good"Hermione moaned between thrusts of her tongue.

"You to 'mione" Ginny said, without removing her face from the girls dripping pussy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!!" Came a yell from the door.

A/n- sorry about the sudden ending- i have another chappy to put up in a few minutes, please let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and Hermione both sat up in shock. No one was supposed to be home! Mrs. Weasley had taken Ron and Harry shopping and the others were at work. But apparently Fred had come for a visit, not knowing Mrs. Weasley Ron, and Harry weren't at home.

Ginny looked for something to cover herself up with - she wasn't shy, but he was her brother!

Hermione however grinned up at Fred

"Like what you see", she said with a wink "Where's George?"

"If you weren't with my little sister, I'd love seeing you like that", Fred said loudly, and mistakenly...he hadn't meant to say that! "George had to work today, it's my day off, and how did you know I'm Fred??"

Hermione curled up sexily, her boobs bouncing as she moved. "George walked in on us last night, he wouldn't have asked what was going on"

She winked again and stood up, walking towards him, breasts swaying gently. She noticed him suck in his breath, and a lump in the front of his pants got larger.

"To bad for him, you're the one I fancy" she wrapped her arms around him, and nipped at his earlobe. He let out the breath he had sucked in and the lump got even bigger...Hermione could feel the hardness next to her soft center.

"Bbbut" he stammered "your with Ginny" he looked over to the bed- the bed that use to be his- to Ginny who wasn't covering herself any more. She was looking at Fred oddly.

"Ginny and I are" she looked over at Ginny and moved slightly away from Fred. "Fuck buddies, to put it coarsely...we're not Lesbians, we're Bi-Sexual...and very, very open."

As she said each very she leaned closer to him, until, when she said open, her breasts bounced against his well muscled chest

"Very open to have you join, aren't we, Gin" she looked and Ginny again and winked at her

"Very open" she said, making a cute O with her mouth, and taking his hand, put his middle finger in to that cute O and started making love to it, pumping it in and out of her mouth, until he couldn't help but give in and let himself be lead over to the bed..

"It's still my turn, right, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Good - Fred, that means I'm in charge, and I decide what direction we go. Now, Hermione, take off Fred's clothes."

"Happily" Hermione smiled and proceeded to unbutton Fred's shirt. once his shirt was off, she pushed him on to the bed, and pulled off his socks. Then, sitting on his still dressed lap, she began to move, dancing for him, feeling him reach the point of throwing her on the floor and fucking her senseless.

Abruptly, Hermione stood up again. this time she removed Fred's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, before settling back on his lap and riding him threw his underwear. Fred was like a rock from all this attention, and when Hermione finally removed his underwear, and looked at his naked body, it was all he could do to keep from cumming right there and then.

Ginny moaned. Fred Jumped a little. He had forgotten his sister was there. He turned and looked at her. Not only was she watching, she was getting off on watching! Her fingers were moving in and out very quickly and he knew she must be very, very wet. This thought no longer made him as uncomfortable as it would have only moments ago.

Ginny moaned again and again. but gave them no instructions.

Hermione winked at Fred. "now, I think she's a little busy to tell us what she wants- what do you want?"she said, licking her lips.

He started to tell her that he wanted to fuck her when she held up her hands and said "show me"

Fred did so with great gusto.

Fred pulled Hermione in to a deep kiss, gently licking her lips and massaging her tongue. The kiss became rougher as Hermione moaned in to his mouth "Anything you want, I'll do"

Ginny was still finger fucking herself like mad, but was now watching her brother and her best friend explore each other- and was almost at another orgasm.

"Lay down" Fred said, gently pushing Hermione to the floor. "I've always wanted to fuck your tits"

Fred sat Hermione's stomach. As Hermione fingers her own nipples, Fred rubs his hard member all over her delectable, jiggling double Ds.

"Push them together" he said, very hoarsely "tightly"

Hermione did as she was told, and Fred moaned at the feeling her breasts push against him. He could hardly bring himself to move, but realizing the exquisite feeling that would come with moving he pushed himself in between her breasts and pulled out. Hermione and Ginny both moaned.

Hermione at the feeling of being fucked in the tits, Ginny at the sight of her brothers cock, hard and big and her friends boobs, big and firm. Seeing them move together was more then Ginny could handle, and she pushed another finger inside of herself, as deeply as she could.

Fred moved between Hermione's breasts, harder and faster, helped by the pre-cum already dripping from his tip.

In and out, in and out harder and harder he pumped, before feeling that familiar feeling.

"Hermione" he managed to get out "I'm gonna cum!"

"All over me" Hermione said, sexily

"uh uh huh!" Fred's cum spurted all over Hermione's face, neck and breasts "uhh" Fred was tired but not spent- but he didn't want to get his stuff all over himself while he fucked her proper. He got up and looked around for his wand, to magick it off her, but before he found it, Ginny had gotten up off the bed, and moved to the floor with Hermione, straddling her like Fred had, just a moment ago.

"I'll clean it up Fred" Ginny said, winking at Hermione " you go sit and watch"

Fred did as he was told, sitting in a chair that gave him a nice view of Ginny's backside as well as the side of Hermione's jiggly breasts.

Ginny started licking up Fred's cum. After moving Hermione's long hair out of the way, Ginny started by gently sucking the juices on Hermione's face, stopping to kiss and share Fred's taste with Hermione every couple of seconds. Once Hermione's face was clean, Ginny went to town, sucking on her smooth and soft neck, before moving down to play with the older girl's voluptuous breasts. Licking sucking and softly caressing, Ginny spent more time getting turned on, then she did with actually cleaning Hermione.

Fred was not idol, while Ginny licked and sucked. He thought of her lips on his already re-swollen member, and got even harder. He stood up, and walked over and stood as close to her as he could, letting her feel his hardness on her back.

Ginny, still on her knees turned to face him, un-straddling Hermione in the process. Fred was just the right height to go into her mouth without any discomfort, size being the bigger issue, she was happy to realize, as he shoved his dick in to her waiting mouth, and began to fuck her face.

Hermione laid on the floor and watched, getting more turned on by Fred and his sister then by the time she had caught Harry fucking George hard in the bum.

She noticed Ginny was getting wetter by the moment, and decided to do something to help her. Getting up and walking around to be behind Fred, she laid back down, under Fred's legs, with her head nestled between Ginny's legs. Ginny hadn't seemed to notice, until Hermione's tongue entered her, making her moan, which made Fred moan from the amazing vibrations, which in turn made Fred loosen up even more about being with Ginny, and he started to fondle her enormous breasts. When he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, Ginny got very very wet, which made Hermione extremely turned on. Hermione moaned in to Ginny's soaking pussy and start fingering herself. Fred saw her doing this and had an idea.

He gently pushed Ginny off of his dick, and laid down on his side, with his head on Hermione lap.

"Turn on your side Mione" he mumbled, as he tried and failed to get his tongue inside of her.

She quickly obeyed, and he rested his head on the inside of her thigh, lifting the other up over his neck.

Between his gentle licks he told Ginny what she should do. "Lay down on your side like Hermione is, so her head is between your legs and your head is between mine, forming a triangle"

This triangle was very enjoyable, with all it's licking sucking touching and teasing, not to mention moaning, to both Ginny and ,Hermione and both of them had mind blowing orgasms very very quickly.

Fred soon realized, however, as hot as it made him to be sucked off by his sister, he was going to need some pussy action if he wanted to cum again. And he did, Desperately.

Ginny also realized this, and when she had finished riding the waves of her orgasm, she went and laid on the chair Fred had been in.

"Am I still in charge?" she asked

Hermione moaned "yes". She was still being pleasured by the overly talented Fred, and that was the only thing she really could say at the moment.

"Good. Because I want to fuck myself, while I watch you fuck each other" Ginny said, as she pulled a large pink dildo out from a drawer.

Fred stopped licking Hermione. She groaned in displeasure, but he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed

Ginny moved to the smaller bed, the one George use to sleep in, that had been magicked in to a very comfortable high backed leather bench. From here she could see every move Fred and Hermione made.

Fred laid down beside Hermione and pulled her in to his arms, passionately kissing her on the mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue, and having the erotic taste of Ginny added to his mouth. Fred's hands moved slowly down Hermione's body, enjoying her curves, until his long fingers reached her dripping pussy.

Those fingers tease Hermione mercilessly, running the smallest tip on his smallest finger to gently trace her shaven lips.

Over and over he does this, slowly moving a little bit more inside. While Fred is fingering and kissing Hermione, Ginny is watching them closely, becoming wetter then she ever thought possible . She had not yet pushed the dildo inside herself, she was waiting until she could no longer stand it.

Hermione moaned "Stop teasing me, Fred"

Fred obeyed. Without warning, he pushed his thumb inside as deep as it will go rubbing her sweet spot, gently one moment, hard and furious the next waves of pleasure rocked Hermione with each and every movement.

Hermione's breath was coming in short gasps, and she knew she wanted Fred inside of her. "Fred, fuck me now!" she cried out.

Fred didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his thumb out of Hermione and shoved himself in.

Hermione screamed with pleasure, and began to wriggle beneath Fred, while he held himself inside her, so she could get use to his rather impressive thickness.

Ginny had waited for this, to watch him slide inside of Hermione's soaking, throbbing pussy.

The dildo rammed in to her, being bewitched it to mimic Fred's dick, something Ginny had forgotten, having cast the spell during her third year, back when Fred was with Angelina, and she wanted to know what they were doing.

Ginny, pleasantly surprised, but surprised none the less, let out a

loud attention grabbing moan.

Fred, who's mind was clearly on Hermione's body, had completely forgotten that he had an audience but did not mind having one, in fact he decided to show off, pumping in to Hermione harder and harder, until Hermione's moans were reduced to short ragged breaths. Faster and faster he moved, Hermione rocking her body in time with his. He could feel her squeezing tightly around him, clearly about to cum.

He pulled out fast, making both Hermione and Ginny groan with displeasure. This displeasure did not last, as Fred was out for but a moment before ramming himself back in to Hermione, and by proxy Ginny, as hard and as long as he could, holding himself inside, as she wriggled and wiggled, not breathing until he at last felt her juices begin flow around him. Knowing he was just seconds away, and that she was sated, Fred pulled out almost completely, and then pushed back in, spilling himself inside, mixing his cum with hers.

Ginny whimpered from the bench, sated but wanting more. Alas, the other's had no more to give. Fred and Hermione were wrapped up in each others arms, both happily fast asleep.

"What can I do", Ginny wondered "I need just a little bit more"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- this is all from Ginny's POV, Hermione receives an important letter.

Ginny was determined. She needed to be sated. But what was a poor witch to do?

Phone a friend, of course!

"But who?" the red head wondered " Dean is still to mad at me to even look at me, Luna is a bad lover and no one else is near by"

Phoning a friend was out.

"I've never with a muggle before, maybe I'll go seduce a villager" Ginny pondered some more "No, I can't see that ending well...what was it that Ron and the twins talked about when they got back from dad's shed the other day? Pan? Pours? Porn? Yes, porn was what they we're talking about, maybe I should give this porn a try."

And with that, Ginny walked across the room and was half way down the stairs, before realizing she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Not one for modesty, but this would be very hard to explain, should someone come across her, playing with this porn thing, outside and naked.

Back she dashed to her room, and grabbed the first dress she found, throwing it on over her head and dashing back down the stairs.

Unfortunately for Ginny, this "porn" would have to wait because as she hit the bottom stair on the landing before the kitchen (and exit) she heard the unmistakable sound of people arriving via floo powder.

"Rats and double rats" Ginny mumbled under her breath, looking down at the dress she had grabbed. It was NOT one for her mother's eyes, thats for sure. In fact, it was one that was for her next boyfriend, whoever that might be. It was white and virginal, but extremely sexy, loose fitting but clinging to all the right places- her ample breasts, and finely toned bottom. And short! It barely cleared her sweet spot, let alone covered her thigh, which is what Mrs Weasley required.

"HID!" thought Ginny, and she dashed in to the nearest doorway, swinging it shut (quietly) behind her.

It wasn't a room she had been in all summer, or for years before that if it mattered.

The room was newly decorated, in red and gold , with pictures of broom sticks and other boy stuff lying about. Harry's room.

"I'm going to dump this stuff on my bed", came a voice from below. Harry's voice.

"Oh shit" Ginny exclaimed "What the fuck am I gonna do! Harry fucking potter is gonna be in this room in two seconds and I'm wearing praticly nothing."

Ginny stood frozen in the middle of the room thinking many thoughts at once.

"I really do need a good lay..." "I've never fucked a famous person before" "He's always had a crush on me" 'what the bloody fuck should I do"

Ginny chose to run. But before she could move, she heard Harry on the landing.

"Fuck running- I'm gonna get fucked instead!– I sure hope Fred and Hermione heard the fireplace and got dressed"Ginny giggled at the thought. Why was she so nervous? She wasn't at all interested in Harry. He was like an older brother to her. Wasn't he?

Harry open the door. By the time he flicked on the light, Ginny was leaning against the wall behind him, gently sucking on her middle finger.

"Hello Harry" she said, as softly and as sexily as she could, which was VERY sexily.

Harry turned around. Although the light was on ,Harry's glasses were not- he had broken them in the fireplace again, and all Harry could make out was Ginny's lovely silhouette, wrapped in that sex-a-fied virginal dress. He could however recognize Ginny's voice.

"Gin-Gin-Ginny? Is that you? What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding" Ginny smirked "I couldn't let mummy dearest see me in this dress"

"I don't see what's wrong with it" said Harry " mind you, I can't see much of anything right now."

He pointed to his face, making it clear he wasn't wearing his customary thick glasses. He was actually quite fit when he didn't have them on.

Ginny smiled. This was going to be easier then she had thought. She had thought she might have to convince Harry to touch her. But the bulge in his pants she saw, just from finding her in his room told her other wise.

"Let me show you" Ginny said, in that same soft and sexy voice "Can you walk towards me?"

Harry dropped the packages he was carrying, and moved towards where he thought her voice was coming from- out in the hall.

Ginny pulled him back in, pulled the door shut and locked it- the muggle way- still no magic for her.

"Give me your hands, Harry"

Harry reached his hands out toward Ginny's voice, expecting to find her hands. When he didn't he took a hesitant step forward, and then another, until his hand came into contact with something soft, silky and jiggly. Harry Gasped. Ginny giggled, and put her hands on his pulling them closer to her so they were full of her large breasts.

He gasped again. She giggled again. And jiggled again, watching Harry's pants become tighter.

Suddenly, without any warning to Harry, Ginny turned him around so he was pushed up against the wall, and Ginny was pushed up against him, running her mouth on his throat, up he neck, nipping at his earlobe.

"Do you want to fuck me Harry?" she whispered in his ear, fully knowing the answer.

Harry didn't answer her. He did, badly.. But he loved Hermione and wanted to be in a relationship with her.

"I can't" he stuttered "I love Hermione"

"But you want to" she asked, a bit louder, a bit sharper.

He could only nod.

"Do you want me to tell you what Hermione is doing right at this very moment, making her completely undatable in your eyes, or do you WANT TO FUCK ME? She almost yelled that last part, but had the sense to realize that other people were now in the house.

Harry looked at her blankly "What could she be doing that's that bad?"

Ginny sighed "I just want to Fuck Harry, that's all I want from you. I'm standing here in this absolutely stunning and sexy outfit that should make you melt, but all you want to know is what she is doing?"

"I love her"

"She doesn't love you Harry" Ginny sighed again " you had ONE date and had sex ONE time...it didn't mean anything to her...maybe you should just go see her and...

Then Ginny had a thought.

"Maybe I could show you some of what she was doing?"

Harry nodded. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He loved Hermione.

"Ok, lay down on the bed."

Harry stiffened. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Ginny Noticed.

"Relax Harry, I'm just going to show you what she was doing." she cooed, she was going to get what she wanted after all.

Harry nodded, and laid down on the bed.

Ginny slipped off her little dress and laid down beside him, fitting nicely inside of his curve. Harry didn't notice that Ginny was completely naked until she had sat on his chest, facing his toes, and started to unbelt his pants.

"Hey, wait, what..." Harry trailed off, as Ginny clenched her hand around his impressive penis and pulled it out of his trousers. Ginny then leaned down and pushed him all the way inside her mouth, humming as she pushed. Harry had been impressive before she started, but now, at feel attention, Ginny started feeling that not only was she going to get some- it was going to be good!

Ginny hummed again and pulled Harry out of her mouth. He laid there, in shock. She waited for

him to speak, but when it didn't come, asked him a very simple question.

"Do you want more? Ginny purred, holding him close enough that he could still feel the vibrations of her voice. "I can do more...and other, more impressive things"

Harry nodded. Ginny figured once he came he'd loosen up. She took him in her mouth once more, pushing him slowly deeper down her throat humming to make it all the more enjoyable.

Imagine her surprise when she suddenly felt his hands on her back, gently caressing her, running the back of his hand down her spine, so gently she felt a chill. She froze.

"Harry"

"Ginny" a sigh "get off my dick."

Ginny sat, naked on the edge of the bed. Harry sat beside her, nude from the waist down, his cock laying across his leg, towards Ginny. She put her hand around it gently.

"Ginny" Harry sighed again " I've never..."

"Don't lie Harry, I know about Hermione, and Lavender, and..."

"I'm not going to lie Ginny...I've never done it in a bed before..."

"Really?" Ginny looked genuinely surprised "Why not?"

"I suppose I've always wanted to save that for my wedding night" Harry blushed

"Where did you have sex before" Ginny asked, intrigued. She had had sex in many places, but a bed was usually the most comfortable for all involved. Except maybe a couch. She couldn't see Harry having sex on a couch, or in a classroom, and was very curious.

"with Hermione, it was on the floor of my dorm room. With Lav, it was the...couch in the common room." Harry whispered the last part, and considering the ick factor, Ginny was not surprised.

"Ewww Harry" Ginny giggled " Gross, but man, tame!"

"Tame?"

"Yes, tame!...your telling me you've never fucked a girl up against a wall...or better yet a window? Or in the shower? Or on the sink? On a desk? Anywhere interesting?"

"So tell me, oh experienced one, where prey tell have you, you know done ...it?" Harry avoided her question with a question of his own.

"You can't even say sex can you? hmmm...how much should I tell you?" she started gently massaging his dick against his leg.

"Well, for starters, I lost it in a bed, I'm not telling who's"

"Com'on!, tell me!"

Ginny sighed "Lee Jordan's bed, if you must know...I'm not saying it was or wasn't him, but it was his bed"

"You slept with Lee??"

"I didn't say that"

"Who else would make love to you there?"

"Fuck harry, fuck, not make love...making love is for old married people"

"Whatever- where else?" Harry was clearly getting hot thinking about Ginny and Lee. Ginny decided to use this to her advantage.

"What are you going to do for me, if I tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll give you all the sexy, dirty nasty details...but I want something in return...since your sex life is extremely empty, you can't use that, so what are you gonna do?"

. Harry looked over at Ginny and realized that A) she was still naked B) she was fingering herself and C) she was extremely wet.

Harry slipped off the bed, and settled between Ginny's legs , and gently removed her finger, before roughly thrusting his own, thicker finger deep inside of Ginny's already soaking pussy. He pumped his finger in and out of her, making her moan, before removing it brutally fast.

Ginny whimpered.

Harry put his finger to her lips, gently asking her to lick it clean, which Ginny did, happily. She loved tasting herself.

"Tell me about your sexy dirty nasty details, if you want more" Harry said, roughly. " Tell me about you and Lee, about losing it to him, I want to know everything. Was it Lee?"

Well you see Harry, it wasn't a guy...my first time was with...

"Harry? Come down for lunch, I made your favorite treacle tart!"

Mrs Weasley strikes again.

"Have you seen the girls up there, tell them to come down to eat!"

Ginny shook her head vigorously and whispered "Hermione's room". Harry got the hint.

"I haven't seen them, I think there up in Hermione's room, I'll go check for you Mrs. Weasley"

"Thank you Harry" Molly Weasley trilled up the stairs.

Ginny slipped on her dress. She had been so so close to having sex with Harry.

She opened the door and walked out, beckoning Harry to follow her up the stairs to Hermione's room. When they got there, Ginny slipped in, closing the door behind her. She quickly walked over to the still sleeping Fred and Hermione and shook them away.

"She's home, hurry get dressed and come down stairs for lunch" she hissed "she already nearly caught me.."

"Caught you doing what?" Fred asked teasingly "you should put these on before I decide to keep them" He held up the thong that Hermione had pulled off of her earlier that morning.

Ginny grabbed them and pulled them on. Fred watched, and licked his lips.

"Harry is right out side the door" she whispered.

"uh, Gin, no he's not" Hermione said "he's right inside the door."

The door had not closed properly, and had swung open, showing Harry the exchange between Fred and Ginny, not to mention Hermione in Fred's naked lap, looking extremely comfortable sitting there, with him fondling her bare breasts.

Harry was in shock, seeing the three of them so comfortable with one another. He turned and walked down stairs without a word.

Ginny started to follow after, but Fred stopped her

"Wait for us to get dressed and we'll all go down together" he said, reasonablely "I brought Errol over, I think he just couldn't make it here this morning, so he dropped, and I mean dropped in to the store instead. He has a letter for you Hermione.

Fred and Hermione quickly dressed and the three of them headed down to the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley, Ron, Harry Errol and Hermione's letter waited. And lunch. lunch waited to, and the three of them were VERY hungry!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry I took so long with it, it's had a few re-writes, plus I've got the nastiest flu/cold deal...but, Draco Appears as promised!

* * *

_The letter read :_

_Dear Ms. Granger:_

_As you most probably know, you are the top student that Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has come across in many years. With this in mind, it gives me great pleasure to award you the position of Head Girl for the duration of your seventh and final year here at Hoggy Warts._

_All the Best,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. Draco Malfoy's Head Boy. So Sorry. A.P.W.B.D_

* * *

Hermione read the letter again. Why did Dumbledore have to make Malfoy head boy? He had said sorry, but why did he do it? Really why?

Hermione placed the letter on the table and tried to focus on her lunch.

Fred snatched it up the moment her hand left it. He read it quickly and laughed loudly

"Haha, Hermione, your going to have a private apartment with Malfoy this year!"

"I don't stay in with the girls?" she squeaked "I have to live with him??"

"Of course" answered Mrs. Weasley "That way you have more time to plan things together, like decorations and activities...congratulations, by the way"

Hermione laid her head down on the table, missing her bowl of onion soup by inches.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

**The Train to Hogwarts :**

**Head Compartment.**

Hermione sat, nervously waiting for the moment that the Sytherin sex god arrived.

It wasn't like she had a crush on him. Not her, the Gryffindor princess, hallowed member of the golden trio, class nerd and resident "virgin".

Oh yes. Hermione's sultriness was widely unknown by the student population at Hogwarts. Why?

Well for starters, fucking a foreigner who barely speaks English and doesn't know a soul to tell helps quite a bit. After Krum, Hermione's conquests included a very long and sexy weekend with Neville Longbottom, that disastrous time with Harry, several nice but totally unmemorable times with Ron, the cute, cuddly and surprisingly dirty Hannah Abbott, the unforgettable nights with Ginny, and as of yesterday, Fred. Ginny was the only one who knew about all of them, having spied on her with Hannah and Neville, been there for Fred, guessing about Krum, and Ron. She had told her about Harry, because she didn't know how to feel about it. Seven people. Draco didn't know it yet, but Hermione planned for him to be number eight.

He still didn't get it when he walked in on her, laying across one of the benches, wearing a sexy red satin dress. The dress was strapless, and clung to Hermione's pert breasts, before falling to the floor. It was split in the middle of her breast, held together with a large loosely tied bow. Underneath Hermione wore matching red silk booty shorts. The black hip huggers and jacket she had been wearing earlier were carelessly abandoned on the floor.

"Who the hell...GRANGER?" was all Draco could get out, seeing Hermione looking like that, not having seen her wear anything but school uniforms since the Yule Ball. The door closed on it's own accord, silently and quickly.

Hermione uncrossed her legs, revealing a dark damp spot to Draco.

He smirked. "Thinking about me, were you Granger?"

Hermione stood up. "As a matter of fact." She took a step towards him. " I was"

* * *

**Down the train.**

Harry was alone in the compartment, one he received access to when he had gotten the letter this summer, explaining that he was team captain this year. Right now Harry was waiting by the door, for Ginny to walk by. Shortly before the train started to move, she did. And lucky for him, she was alone. Harry slid the door open, grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside, locking the door behind him and slamming Ginny up against the opposite window.

"Now, Ginny" Harry said breathing heavily, as he kissed up her neck " you we're just about to tell me something, what was it?"

Ginny winced. Harry so didn't want to hear this.

"I was just about to tell you who the first person I fucked was. I don't think you want to hear the answer"

"I won't care, as long as it wasn't Malfoy or someone like that"

"Well I did tell you yesterday, it wasn't Malfoy- or even a guy"

"Wait, the first person you fucked was a girl? I so don't remember you saying that yesterday. Was it Hermione?"

"No, it wasn't Hermione. She's not in our house."

"Not Pansy??"

"Eww, not Pansy"

"Luna? No, I know I wouldn't mind if it was her, and you seem to think I will. Just tell me and get it over with"

"Cho. Harry, it was Cho"

Harry's mouth fell open. He felt so hurt and he didn't know why. Was it because, Cho had, once again chosen someone other then himself? Or was it because he thought she had really been in to him, but if she was in to girls, she couldn't have been?

"When"

Ginny grimaced. "Do you really really want me to answer that question Harry?

"It must be bad. Yes I want the answer, I'll go insane if I don't know."

Ginny hung her head. "My fourth year, in December.

Harry realized what this meant. "Right before she kissed me?"

Ginny nodded again.

Harry slunk against the wall. "She's a lesbian?"

Another nod from Ginny.

"How long has she known?"

"I'm not sure, she's not "out" or anything, I know I wasn't her first."

"What was I to her?"

"That's really not a question you can ask me. You'd have to ask her"

"I don't know how to feel- the first woman I kissed and slept with, was a lesbian."

"I didn't know you lost it to Cho, I thought you had with Hermione"

"Close enough ,it lasted all of two minutes"

Ginny sat down on the floor beside Harry.

"So, what do you want to do?" she put her arm around him, in a friendly sort of way. She still wanted to get fucked, but now she actually had to care about how he felt about it. Damn.

He held his head in his hands. " I just want to forget her.

Ginny snuggled closer. Yes!

"I could help with that," she said, kissing his neck.

Harry was tense at first, but once Ginny said she wasn't interested in a relationship, just causal sex, he relaxed. He relaxed so much that Ginny felt comfortable enough to sit on his lap and begin sucking gently on the side of his neck.

Harry responded well, putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her in closer, before tenderly kissing her.

Ginny kissed back, more aggressively, and soon the two were rolling about on the floor, frantically pulling one another's clothing off.

She tried unbuttoning his shirt, but ended up tearing off all the buttons. She needed him and the sooner the better.

Ginny had come prepared, wearing high heels, jeans, and a lace cami. Nothing else. Ginny had forgone all undergarments just in the off chance this happened.

Harry however, didn't realize this interesting fact, and proceeded to put his hands down the back of Ginny's shirt, searching for her bra clasp.

When he couldn't find it, he simply pulled off her shirt, he was quite shocked (but pleased )to discover Ginny's breasts were in fact, bare.

Harry had not been so thoughtful in his dressings, wearing both a button down shirt,( now button less,) and had layered two shirts under that. He was also wearing a belt, and lace up shoes, all of which Ginny found more irritating. She tugged at his belt, making her boobs bounce, while he ran his finger around the wait band of her jeans. He was rather delighted to realize that Ginny's bottom was also missing undergarments. This thought made him extremely hard, something Ginny took immediate notice of. She got his belt undone, and unbuttoned his jeans, while he kicked off his shoes and socks.

Both pairs of jeans landed by the door, along with Harry's boxers.

There was no foreplay, both needing sex so desperately that once they were naked, Ginny wasted no time pulling Harry down on top of her, positioning him properly, and pulling him into herself.

Harry was surprised at the sudden pleasure. He moaned, grabbing Ginny's shoulders, and pushing himself in deeper, surprising Ginny with his length, but more so with his impressive width. Harry pumped in to Ginny's slick pussy a few times, making her moan each time he pushed his full length in, holding himself tight inside, before slowly pulling himself out again. Ginny groaned, impatiently. She didn't want him to keep pulling all the way out like that, it was teasing her far to much. She didn't want to be teased, she wanted to be fucked. So Ginny took control.

The next time Harry was all the way inside, Ginny rolled over so she was on top.

"He wouldn't be able to tease me now!" She thought, as she started to ride Harry's large dick.

* * *

**Back in the head compartment.**

" I've been thinking about you for a while now, Draco" said the sultry Hermione "about how badly I want to have you." She took a step towards him. "I've been wondering if you live up to your reputation...and if you'll think I live up to mine"

"Huh? Your reputation? As what? A book worm?" Draco tried to sound cool, even as his temperature rose, along with something much more noticeable.

Hermione took another step towards him. She was almost touching him now. "My reputation as the best . The best at everything I do" Another step. She was touching him now. She reached up to kiss him. "Even you."

Hermione pulled Draco in to a deep kiss. The surprised Draco hesitated only a moment before kissing back, passionately. Draco scooped Hermione up, without breaking the kiss, and laid her back on the bench, his hands roaming happily about her fantastically supple body.

Hermione moaned with pleasure as Draco's growing bulge pushed up against her increasingly wet thong, her fingers at his zipper, struggling to get his pants off. Finally, Draco couldn't stand having them on any longer, and he wrenched them down around his knees, clearly intending to fuck Hermione without having to take them off.

Hermione did not like this idea. They had the entire train ride, they might as well make the most of it. So she decided to take them off herself. Still laying under Draco, on the bench, Hermione put her feet on Draco's waist band, and proceeded to pull his pants down to his ankles, all the while giving herself greater pleasure, and Draco a rather large shock.

Draco was still in shock, and didn't question Hermione when she told him to take off his shoes and socks, and did so right away, along with his jeans. Now dressed only in boxers and a golf shirt, Draco allowed Hermione to push him back on the bench. Hermione sat on his lap, facing him, and pulled his shirt off over his head. She began to kiss him, first on the lips, moving to the ear, down the neck. By the time she reached his nipples, Draco couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing Hermione's hips, he stood up, holding her up, before leaning her against the window. Hermione wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, and pulled the ribbon holding her top together, allowing Draco full access to her large firm breasts. Draco, meanwhile, had gotten his boxers off, and was completely naked. Hermione still had her thong on, and Draco pushed it aside roughly, pushing in a finger, to see if she was ready for him. She was soaked, and he was like a rock. Draco added another finger, and Hermione moaned and bit him on the shoulder.

"Fuck me Draco" she moaned, again and again. Draco decided to tease her a little more first, and pumped in a third finger. Hermione was jelly in his arms, writhing like crazy, waiting for him to be inside. He withdrew his fingers, and sucked two of them clean, pushing the third in to Hermione's mouth, loving the feeling of her tongue as she licked it clean, moaning at the taste of her own wetness.

Draco was done teasing Hermione. He placed himself at her slippery entrance, and rammed himself in as hard as he could. Hermione let out a groan of intense pleasure, and started to grind against his hips, her arms pulling his head to her breast, where he happily started to suck one nipple while rubbing the other with the palm of his hand. Hermione reached towards the ceiling, and grabbed on to a standing bar.

"Hold still Draco" she said, thinking of an excellent idea "I want to try something"

Unhappy, but curious, Draco did as he was told, and stopped pumping in to Hermione's slickness.

Putting both hands on the standing bar, Hermione used all of her strength to pull herself off of Draco. She then slammed down, ramming him back into herself. Draco lost his balance as the wave of pleasure hit, and Hermione joined him on the floor, her arms aching.

As pleasurable as that way, it was in no way enough. Neither of them said it, they both knew it.

Draco sat back down on the bench, and pulled Hermione over with him.

"OK Hermione. Stand right here for a second." He positioned her so she was right in front of him, but facing away. He put his hands on her hips and smoothly pulled off her drenched thong, tossed it aside, and said "ok, sit down" Hermione sat down on Draco's bare lap and he pulled her close to his chest, his hands finding her boobs, and bouncing them slightly. He nibbled her earlobe. He could feel her wetness on his skin. He gently lifted her up and held her there while she reached down to position him. In he thrust, and instead of bouncing her on his knees, he was quite content to lift up her bottom and slam her back down on to him again and again. Hermione moaned and groaned, and felt useless. Draco was doing everything! So, she put her hands on his, to stop him from lifting her again, and pulled them away from her hips, softly guiding them up the curves of her body and back down again, rolling her body against his the entire time, before she put his hands where she wanted them, one went between her legs, instantly rubbing against her sweetest spot, and the other she first guided up to her mouth, where she softly and slowly licked and sucked his fingers, before moving it back down to her breast and leaving it there. Once she let go of that hand, she grabbed the other and did the same, this time licking her own wetness off of his fingers, before putting it to her breasts. Hermione stopped writhing, and started bouncing against Draco's lap. Little bounces at first, soon she was lifting off of him completely, before slamming back down, taking him in as deep as she could.

When Hermione felt her orgasm start to peak, and realized Draco couldn't be far behind, she slammed down on him and started to writhe against him. Draco also realized what was about to happen, and pushed Hermione down on the floor before getting on his knees, between her knees, lifting her legs up and ramming back inside. Within seconds, Hermione felt herself tighten around Draco, and then all she felt was pleasure, and a second later, Draco joined her in the state of bliss, the two of them spent, laying together on the floor of the head compartment, both thinking that this year wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The sorting was over, and the feast was well underway when Hermione noticed that Harry was sort of staring off in to spacing, looking like he wanted to break something. When she followed his gaze, she saw Ginny sitting quite far from them, on the opposite side of the table, looking very cosy with her ex, Dean Thomas.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, "Why are you staring at Ginny like that?"

"I'm not starting at Ginny" Harry replied, watching while Ginny nibbled Deans earlobe. "I'm eating."

"Sure Harry" Hermione said "and I'm the Queen of France"

"Whatever you say, Frenchie" Harry said, clearly not paying any attention to what she said,still watching the canoodling of Ginny and Dean.

Hermione sat back and thought for a moment. Perhaps it was a good thing that Harry was paying as much attention to her as Ron was. Ron was completely oblivious to anything when there was food in front of him, even more so then usual. This way he wouldn't see the clear signs of sexual activity that lingered around Hermione- the pinkness of her cheek, the red of her lips, still swollen from Draco's frantic kisses, that she was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and still slightly out of breath.,

Ginny got up from the table and took Dean's hand, leading him away from the table, looking at him in an extremely suggestive way. Harry violently stabbed his plate, completely missing the piece of potato he had been aiming for.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and gently took the fork away from him.

"Harry, what is wrong? Did something happen with you and Ginny on the train?" Hermione blushed at the thought of "something" on the train. Harry, of course, didn't notice.

"Not just on the train...at the house" Harry mumbled.

'So that's where Ginny disappeared to yesterday" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nothing happened at the house, at least nothing major, Mrs Weasley called us to lunch before it could"

Ron perked up at the mention of his name. "Wuzzgoinon?" he said, mouth full of food "Someone say my name?"

"I was just saying I wished I had some of your mother's treacle tart here" Harry lied, surprisingly fast. "It's my favorite."

"Oh" Ron lost interest quickly, but when Hermione tried to bring Ginny up again, Harry made a violent shushing motion. "Later we'll talk, ok?"

"Alright Harry, but I don't know when, I'm sleeping in the head's dorm now, remember?"

"Meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower in an hour" Harry whispered, as dessert magically appeared on the golden serving dishes.

_Shortly..._

Harry left the table first, leaving before most everyone was done eating dessert, giving Hermione a wink, and heading out towards the Astronomy tower. However, the door to the Great Hall had not even finished closing before he completely forgot where he was going.

Dean was leaning against the far wall, he's arms supporting Ginny, her legs around his waist. Ginny was giggling, unbuttoning her top, reveling that she hadn't put any more clothing on when she changed in to her uniform, meaning Harry had an excellent view of her completely uncovered breasts. Dean, distracted by Ginny's bounciness, didn't see Harry slip out of the doorway, or even notice that it had opened - he did however hear it close, and decided that the main hall was not a very good place for what he had in mind.

"Hey Gin, lets get outta here" he whispered, unaware that Harry was tucked behind a statue, still quite within hearing distance. "Let's go to the room"

Ginny jumped down, landing lightly, before playfully tugging Dean up the stairs towards, as Harry could well guess, the room of requirements. Harry didn't stop to think before he slipped in to a nearby secret passage, that led him up to the 6th floor. He then quickly hurried up the last flight and around a couple of corners, to arrive just in time to see Dean and Ginny open the door. Happy he had his invisibility cloak in his pocket, he slipped it on, and darted forward, getting inside the room right before the door swung shut.

_Meanwhile..._

The top of the tower is freezing, even if it is only September and as Hermione sits up there for one hour, then two, it gets much colder.

"Damn it" Hermione muttered standing up "I should have brought my cloak. Or a jar, I'm freezing!"

"I can warm you up." A voice full of smirk called over to her " Much better then a cloak and especially a jar- I don't know quite how a jar is supposed to keep you warm."

"Draco! If I had a jar I could magic a fire into it. What are you doing here?." Hermione rushed the words out, and leans against the tower's high outer wall.

"I'm here because you haven't been to our dorm yet- I haven't seen you since the feast"

"So you came up here to look for me?"

"After checking the kitchen, library, various classrooms and teachers offices, and standing outside the Gryffindor Tower feeling like an idiot for 20 minutes."

"Why?"

Draco shrugged.

Hermione shrugged back.

Draco walked over to Hermione and leaned against the wall beside her. He shrugs in to her.

Hermione giggles and hits his arm with her shoulder, and then rubs it.

"Draco has amazing arms, that actually hurt" Hermione thought, as Draco leans over to kiss her shoulder better.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"We're acting all couple-ly"

"So we are" Draco seems puzzled, but unconcerned, by his behavior, or hers.

"I kinda thought this was just a sex thing" Hermione said, nervously, because somehow, for some unknown reason, in some lightning fast way, it had become so much more, to her at least. She hoped he felt the same.

"So did I" he replied. "But it doesn't feel like just a sex thing, and I can't figure out why. Even when we were having sex earlier- it felt so much deeper then any sex I'd had before."

"I guess we've just spent so much energy and time and emotion on each other, it's made a deep bond between us- even if we hated each other at times"

"But now we're all grown up and over all that childishness" Draco said, gently tickling Hermione on the chin.

She smacked his hand away playfully. "All that childishness? Are you sure?" She said jokingly, as she reached to tickle his stomach. "I'm pretty sure this is childish" Draco caught her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"No," he replied, sounding much more carefree then ever before "This is playfulness!" He caught her by surprise then, planting a kiss on her lips before tickling her with earnest.

"Dracccco! Stop it!" Hermione managed to get out threw the giggles. She tries to tickle him back, but he isn't ticklish, and her failed attempts to stop him are the only laughs she gets from him.

Draco fakes a loud sigh and says "Fine, fine, you win, I'll stop." To Hermione's surprise, he actually does stop tickling her, but doesn't take his hands off her. This suits Hermione just fine, and as he pulls her in close to him, and wraps his cloak around them both, she lets out a sigh of her own, a sigh of relaxation, something Draco realizes she hadn't _really_ done in a long time.

Draco was quite content to stay put for a while, but Hermione was feeling just a little bit adventurous. She put her arm around Draco's neck, and softly nips at his earlobe. Draco understands what she wants and moves slightly, so he is standing in front of her, before pulling her in to a deep kiss, one that thrills her to the core. Draco begins to explore Hermione's body, really get to know every small inch, running his hands along her sides and arms, neck and back, but completely avoiding her most sensitive spots, and when Hermione tries to guide his hands to where she wants them, one towards her breast, the other the bottom of her skirt, he stops her.

"I spent all my time with them on the train, I want to spend sometime getting to know the rest of your body."

"Don't be silly- you'll have plenty of time to get to know my body when we're curled up in a warm bed- right now, however, unless you can get us to that nice warm bed..."

Draco took Hermione's hanging warning to heart, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"That's better" Hermione mumbled beneath his lips. Draco reached inside her shirt, looking to unfasten her bra, but Hermione pushed his hand away, and pulled her bra upwards, releasing her alabaster breasts in to the cold night air. Draco puts his mouth on them, sucking licking and softly biting.Hermione can feel her excitement grow, and she moans quietly as Draco moves his hand to between her thighs. He is quite surprised at how wet she is already, and suspects she was masturbating before he came blundering in. But now isn't the time for questions, and instead of asking, he roughly pushes her panties to the side, and just as roughly rams his fingers inside. Hermione, expecting one, gentle finger, is pleasurably surprised at the sudden feeling of three, eager and fast fingers, and began to fuck the fingers just like she would a cock. Up and down she moved, moving her hips and balancing on her tiptoes. Draco was memorized, having never had a girl fuck his fingers, amazed at how sensual Hermione looked as she squirmed around, pleasuring herself wildly, but doing it all for him. He could see the look in her eyes that screamed with passion and wild sexuality telling him she was nearing her orgasm. He changed the position of his hand, so that it would go in entirely and when she slammed down upon it, he held it deep inside, letting her cum with his hand still inside, every motion, every twitch sending a new wave of pleasure crashing over her.

When he finally removed his hand, he put it up to his mouth, and began to lick it clean. Hermione' tongue joined his and a heated make out session began around his fingers. Once Hermione's juice had been completely tongued off his hand, Draco got down on his knees and put Hermione's skirt over his head. Using his teeth, he attempted to pull down the pale girlish lacy pink underwear that had replaced the red booty shorts he was sure he had damaged on the train. These knickers did not come off as easily and he had to resort to pulling them down with his hands. Draco carefully spread Hermione's lips and gentle pushed his tongue inside. Hermione moaned happily, but as he look up at her, he noticed she was completely exposed, as he had taken the cloak covering them down with him, leaving her cold and in full view of anyone who came to the tower.

Draco stood up, and wrapped his cloak back around the both of them, and hugged her tight to him. Hermione didn't hug him back, but started loosening his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down around his knees, before dropping to _her_ knees. Draco pulled her back up, and leaned her back against the wall.

"Later...right now I would much rather be deep inside your pussy then your mouth." Draco lifted up her skirt and positioned himself, feeling her heat, and wet on his tip, before pulling her down on to him, as deep as was possible. Hermione moaned as Draco pushed her up against the wall, and lifted her legs, putting them around his waist.

The door to the tower swung open, just as Draco moaned as loudly as he could. Draco and Hermione both remained oblivious, but, Harry who stood in the doorway, did't : he knew what they were doing, he just wasn't sure _who _was doing it. The male had moaned, but he hadn't recognized who it was, and he couldn't see the girl at all, just hear the breathy moans and sighs that he almost thought he recognized. But it couldn't be. She was there to met him!

Hermione chose that moment, to start moaning "Fuck me Draco, Harder." She also tossed her head back allowing Draco better boob access.

And Harry to see her face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - This one is short - less then 1000 words - But there will be at LEAST one more chapter up tonight, possibly as many as three, I just found 17 pages I wrote for this chapter ages ago, and it needed to be cut down! I suggest you go back and re-read Chapter Five, as this starts off from there directly :)

Also, my apologizes for the long wait, hope your not disappointed!

Happy Reading,

Tink

Harry stood in shock. He had been right. It WAS Hermione, there with...Draco? How did that make any sense? Ginny had said that she knew things about Hermione that would make Harry fall out of love with her....but he didn't think she meant anything this bad! Harry turned and slunk down the stairs and, taking the longest ways possible, walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. He was nearly there when an arm shot out of a (apparently) solid wall, and pulled him through it. It was Ginny. A nearly naked Ginny. She was wearing her required school robes and skirt, but very little else. Nothing else in fact.

"Hey hot stuff" Ginny cooed "What's up?" she looked at him pointedly, as she pressed herself up against him.

"What's up is that you and Hermione are both sluts!" He said in a would be yell that came out more as a miserable moan. Harry clearly was very confused by what happened on the train- even if Ginny had said it was just sex.

"What do you mean sluts? Harry, do you remember this morning? Before the train?"

"Yeah...what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, then you remember I was in your room wearing practically nothing? Just that little white dress? I was in there because Hermione and Fred had fallen asleep after our threesome and I was still horny. We're not sluts....we just have sex like men and men can't handle that."

"Wait, I'm confused" Harry had an odd expression on his face, almost like he was in pain. "Your having sex like men makes it okay for you to fuck multiple people? How many today? 10? 20?"

"I like sex Harry. So does Hermione and there shouldn't be anything wrong with that. And for the record today I've fucked : Hermione, Fred, You and Dean...we'll Fred wasn't a literal thing, it was a dildo I magick to behave like his dick....I just gave him head and watched him fuck Hermione. They fell asleep and I was still super horny. I was headed down to the barn to check out this "porn" thing the twins had mentioned, when everyone floo'd in...I was closest to your room, so I ran in to hid....then of course you walked in, and being super innocent and cute, were absolutely irresistible. Now are you ready for another round, or at least ready to tell me why you're walking around looking like a zombie?"

"Hermione." he started to say. But then he couldn't bear to say it out loud.

"Hermione was....what?"

"On the tower." He managed to get out.

Once Ginny heard that, she figured out that Harry had walked in on (or rather, outside on) Hermione having sex. But with who? Hermione hadn't mentioned any one at dinner, and on the train she and Draco had to stay in there own little compartment planning stuff out for the year....could it be Draco?

"With who? Draco??" Ginny blurted out, not even thinking that the subject might be a touch painful for Harry.

Harry could only nod.

Ginny stood there, still nearly naked, not that Harry had noticed. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to hug him, but in her nearly nude state, that might come off as a little callous. She just stood there, unsure of what to do or say. Fortunately, Harry quickly recovered.

"You know what? I can't waste my time waiting for her to realize I love her...I'm just going to live life and have fun. Starting now" and with that, he roughly shoved Ginny up against the wall, and kissed her straight on the mouth. It wasn't like his earlier kisses; Harry was clearly a man with a mission: Forget Hermione.

Ginny wasn't sure she liked him this way, but then Harry realized that she was naked (or close enough for his purpose) and shoved two fingers deep inside her and began to pump them in and out with painfully delicious accuracy. Ginny instantly forgot her concerns as Harry added a third finger. She tried to take off his shirt, but he wouldn't let her.

"Later", he told her and with that he removed his fingers, and put them in her mouth. "Take off my pants and get on your knees." Ginny quickly obeyed - something she normally didn't do. But this was different. Harry needed help forgetting and what else were friends for?

She slowly undid his jeans, and tugged them down, leaving his underwear in place. She started to nuzzle his thigh, letting her breast brush against his knee. She was going to tease the hell outta him. She kissed a straight line across the elastic band surrounding his tight waist, before sliding her tongue underneath it. Harry took hold of her shoulders, and pushed her away from him.

"Ginny" he sighed " Later we can go up to my room, or yours or wherever you want, right now I just want you to suck me off. And with that, he pulled his underwear down around his ankles, and held himself out for her to suck. When she didn't move he took the small step towards her and shoved himself in her mouth. Not all that hard, but hard enough. But Ginny was a big girl and knew she could make him pay later. So she started to suck, and lick him, gently biting him, and eventually taking him all the way inside her mouth, before starting to hum. Mere seconds after the first note he exploded down her throat. She promptly got up, wrapped her robe carefully around her slim body and left without saying a word. Seconds later she popped her head back in.

"See you in my room at eleven for round two."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n : Apparently, I'm doing a bunch of short chapters to make this all make sense to myself. This is a direct continuation of where Draco and Hermione left off in Chapter Five. Chapter Eight, which maybe up in a bit, should be longer, and have Hermione, Harry, Draco AND Ginny... Tink :)

Meanwhile, Back on the tower....

. "Fuck me Draco, fuck me harder." Hermione moaned again.

Draco happily obliged, pushing himself deeper inside of her incredibly warm, wet tight pussy.

A loud slam brought them both back to earth, scaring them half to death, and most certainly ending any chance at finishing up. They stood huddled together, pulling on various items of clothing, less it be a teacher that had slammed the door. No one came towards them. Eventually, when all the clothes were back on, they walked over to the door, to find it shut, and themselves alone.

"Well, that's a relief" Draco said happily as he kissed her neck, "...Shall we continue?"

"Here...or down in our rooms?" Hermione replied with a sexy smile.

"Well, I was thinking...We really should get warmed up quickly, we've been out here on the roof in the cold and your turning to ice in my hand...maybe a nice bubble bath together?"

Hermione pulled away and looked at him strangely. Was this really Draco Malfoy? Wanting to a take a bubble bath together? That seemed ridiculously over dramatically romantic, something she didn't think he had in him...and not something she was all together interested in. She didn't want romance; she wanted sex, straight up and easy. This was NOT going to be easy....but it could be fun, she'd never fucked anyone during a bubble bath.

"That sounds hot" she said at last, kissing him softly, surprising herself in the process.

He took her hand and led her down the stairs. He didn't let go of her hand until they were in front of the entrance to there shared dormitory. He hadn't noticed the people staring at them, pointing at them, laughing at them. Hermione had, and it sickened her. She liked the sex and she even found herself liking Draco, but she didn't want to date him! And now the whole school thinks that they are together. Great.

Once inside Draco suggested she go get some towels, while he ran the bath. Eager to get away from him for a few minutes, she agreed, and went to see where the linen closet was. By the time she got back Draco had filled the swimming pool sized tub (far larger then the one in the prefects bathroom) with steamy hot water and large purple bubbles that smelled like grape kool-aid.

He himself was sitting with his feet dangling in to the water, still fully dressed. Hermione set the towels down on the floor and kicked off her shoes before sitting beside him. Being the evil twat he was, he promptly pushed her into the water, fully dressed. She screamed in shock and moved to pull him in with her, but before she could he gracefully slide in and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I think" he said, between kisses "we have too much clothing on, with us being in the bath and all"

"I do think your right" Hermione tugged her shirt up over her head and tossed it in the water "Don't need that or this" she said, pulling his shirt off as well.

"Or these." he added, as he pull off his jeans and boxers, leaving himself completely nude.

"But this," he said as he fingered the edge of her skirt "This can stay"

Hermione laughed and ran a finger along the bottom of her bra "This to?"

"No that goes" he said smartly "as he undid the front clasp and tossed it aside, leaving Hermione wearing her school uniform skirt, and her pale girlish lacy pink underwear.

Hermione stood back and spread her arms and twirled around in the water "Anything else?"

"Yes. But you have to close your eyes" he replied with a grin on his face. She closed her eyes and heard him slosh over to her.

He moaned softly, and started running his hands over her body ever so lightly, making chills run down her spine. He worked his was from her neck to her breasts and lightly cupped them in his hands, her nipples growing hard with his touch. Suddenly his hands vanished from her body, and all she heard was a quiet glug. She was about to open her eyes to see where he went, when she felt the most unbelievable pleasure. Draco was under water, under her skirt giving her the most amazing oral sex she'd ever had. He had to stop after just a few seconds, but it was more then enough to send Hermione into an orgasm, and yet not enough to quench her lust. Before Draco could come back up for air, Hermione had ripped off her pale girlish lacy pink underwear and her skirt. When he broke the surface she reached out to him and pulled him in close, smooshing his head between her breasts, and whispering in his ear that she needed him. That was all he needed to hear. He stood up, so the water was just to his shoulders, and lifted her up so her tits were half in the water, half out, her nipples rock hard from the cold air.

But he had other things in mind that were far more important. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, and guided him in to her pussy. When she pushed herself down on him, it was all his legs could take, they buckled and nearly sent the couple over there heads. Hermione laughed, and started guiding them to the wall of the bath, not letting Draco remove himself from her, enjoying the sensation of the water pushing between his skin and hers far too much. When they reached the edge she began to move up and down his length, faster and longer, shoving her tits in his face. Draco was trying to stay in control, but found it impossible to predict what she would do next. All he could do was to hold her hips and push into her as hard as he could. Then he had an idea. He wrapped one arm around her to keep her supported as she bounced up and down, and used the other to play with her nipples. When Hermione looked like she was about to come, he quickly put his hand back on her hip and lifted her off of him, dropped to his knees and started to lick her pussy while under the water, causing Hermione to moan loudly. Intense waves of pleasure racked her body as his skillful tongue sent her in to orgasm after orgasm.

When she was completely spent, he gently pulled Hermione over to the broad steps leading out of the pool, sitting down and pulling her in to his lap. He was quite content to stay there, and did so until Hermione recovered enough to ask him if he came.

"Soon enough," Came his contented reply. "What time is it?"

Hermione hopped up, fully recovered, and walked out of the bath, into the sitting room to look at the large grandfather clock.

"Half-past 10....I suppose we should go out and patrol the corridors until midnight."

"Mmm, I suppose we should" Draco winked, and hoisted himself up out of the bathtub. "But we should probably put some clothing on first..."

Hermione looked down at her lovely nude form, glistening from the bath water "Oh yeah. Do you know where they put the trunks?"

"Yours is in the room off to the right, I hope its ok I took the left."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

And with that, Hermione left to get clothes. Entering the room on the right, she found all of her belongings neatly put away, and Crookshanks curled up in the middle of her bed.

"Good thing I hid my sexy underwear and things in that secret compartment" she thought, as she grabbed the first uniform she found hanging in the wardrobe. "I don't want any house elf seeing that stuff and saying something to the wrong person!"

Quickly she got dressed, and met Draco in the common room.

The agreed that they'd meet by the Gryffindor tower when they were done there individual rounds and head back together.

But of course, when does anything ever go as planned?


End file.
